Zhena Ararian Taru
Jena Ararian Taru, formerly known as Zhena Ararian Le'Gaunt, and for a period of eight years Leah Vivienne Sicarius, is primarily known for her aptitude and experience in the fields of elemental and portal magicks, as well as having had various links in the past to the Sicarius, the Amaranth, the Es'ir and the Le'gaunt families. Her parents were Anastasia and Jeremiah Taru, whom she was born to in the year 147 of the Fifth Age. She is the ex-wife of Zaox/Zayr Le'gaunt, and the mother of her two children, Drask Jr. and Liu-Fleora Taru. She was last known to have resided in her villa in the Brimhaven Jungle, and is now presumed deceased. Zhena is a character roleplayed by the user Liu Sicarius. She is the roleplayer's second-oldest character, and was created in October 2010. Appearance Facial There are three things one would notice almost instantly about Zhena's appearance: *Firstly, she is incredibly pale, an attribute she can thank Zaox's previous wife, Cierra, for. *Secondly, she possesses flaming red locks, which (As she had always wanted to in her childhood), she has let grow down to above her waist, which often makes it a problem to keep in check - however, it has often been described as an "infernal waterfall running down her shoulders and back". *Her striking cyan eyes, which are unnaturally bright by human terms, and the "whites" of her eyes, which have a cyan tint to them - another trait that she can thank Cierra for (Her eyes used to be viridian green). Aside from those three traits, she has a fairly average, though many would say desirable, facial appearance. Her chin and cheekbones are angular, giving her face a slight "chiselled" look to it. Her lips are a pale rose-red, and her Her skin is rather smooth and is covered in various places with bright runic markings, as well as having a dark, gothic Sicarius Mark at her left wrist, though her skin never shown signs of any freckles or blemishes. Bodily Zhena is relatively tall, at 5'10", with the aforementioned incredibly pale complexion and vermillion red hair that falls to her waist. She possesses a rather fragile-looking frame, and though she doesn't have much use for it, she boasts a lot of strength for her form. Zhena has, since her initiation into teh Sicarius at the age of 14, worn a golden "Tricaeli" bracelet on her left wrist, which boasts having a diamond cut into it within an ornate silver crest. A product of her encounter with a Genie, Zhena bears two copies of each magical rune on her body (They're faintly glowing patches of skin, not tattoos or somesuch) - Air runes on her palms, Fire runes on the back of her hands, Water runes on the back of her forearms, Earth runes on her feet, Law runes on her shoulders, Soul runes on her upper arms, Nature runes on her shoulder blades, Body runes on her lower back, Mind, Chaos, Death and Blood runes on her diaphragm, Astral runes on her thighs, and Cosmic runes on her shins. These channel magical energy from their respective altars directly through to her body as long as she has a connection to Gielinor where she can use magic. Personality Child As a child, when she was known as Jena, she was relatively reclusive and bitter towards people around her, putting all her focus into her schoolwork instead of socialising, due to her father's constant neglect of her and her elder sister always being praised more than her. The only exceptions to this were with her mother and her younger sister, Elaenor, whom she loved greatly. These traits also defined her when she was travelling through the east of the continent, and when she lived in Arshai, where she spent all her time trying to better herself. Leah As Leah, Zhena had many psychological issues. The first of which was that Kel's false memories were used to control her, by making her remember his ruthlessness constantly and how he raised her pitilessly. Her "father", Erik, was constantly ignoring her too, probably due to Kel's intervention. This wasn't helped by the fact that she grew increasignly envious of those who had normal, happy lives, specifically an individual who she was deeply connected to - Liuna Taru. Leah was in a state of perpetual depression for most of her life, and regrets every decision she made as her. Adult Zhena's transition back to her true self was possibly even harder than losing it in the first place. She felt, for a long time, that no-one would ever trust her again. This all changed when Zaox revealed his mutual love for her, and they agreed to be married. This was probably the only time Zhena felt any hope in her life since Yakketh took her in when she was 13. With Zhena's original positive traits however came her negative traits: Namely, her insatiable lust for knowledge (Most of which she had obtained as Leah, however). Fae After Cierra converted Zhena into a Half-Fae, many of her psychological traits changed drastically. For one, many of her traits from Leah returned, and she gained a trait from the conversion itself, which was an extreme lack of empathy for those not of interest or use to her. Zaox helped her through this stage well however, and she came out of the species transition relatively unchanged. Abilities Talents The majority of Zhena's non-magical abilities come from either Leah or her Fae half. Due to that fact she's a Fae, Zhena has slightly better sight, hearing, and sense of smell than most humans, though this waxes and wanes with the Faen Lunar Cycle. She is also more agile than a lot of humans, but, again, this changes with the Fae Moon. In fact, at the peak of the Faen Lunar Cycle, Zhena is also stronger than most humans, including ones with more training than her. However, at its lowest point she is weaker than some humans with less training than her. Magics The ability Zhena uses more than any other would be her ability to use rune magic without runes. This is the result of her encounter with a Genie in Varrock, who granted her wish to draw power directly from the altars. As Leah, she studied elemental, portal, and enchantment magicks at the Yanille Wizards' Guild, and excelled in each field. The elements Zhena uses most in combat are Wind and Fire, which she combines to utilise a purer blue flame, which is mostly to scare the living daylights out of superstitious adversaries more than anything. She also utilises a subconscious manipulation of nearby flames, which one would notice because their fuels would burn out at a roughly 8X rate, also increasing the strength of the flames themselves. Zhena does use Water and Earth magicks, though rarely, as they're much harder to manipulate in a fix. Zhena actually does have access to the Ancient and Lunar Spellbooks, though she also rarely use sthem, as she finds the modern spell set to be more useful (Excluding Cure spells, Teleports and Disruption Shield). Leah's Skills As Leah, Zhena learned, and gained a plethora of combat-based skills, including how to use a Gladius and Jian sword, a wide-bladed, curved knife, and basic archery skills. Leah also taught Zhena how to remain out of sight when one doesn't want to be seen, and how to eavesdrop on conversations in adjacent rooms. Leah's training also brought Zhena a fair amount of extra strength and agility, as well as hardened physical and emotional endurance. History Snow White City The Poison of Neglect Me, Against the World The Orient Yakketh's Darkness My Name is Leah Sicarius Warring Demons Born into the Light Desert Sanctuary Warring Pasts Love's First Light Searching for God; Losing Faith A Nobles' Life The Full Circle and the Broken Ring Trivia *Jena was her birth name, but she changed it to Zhena to fit in with the Eastern culture in Arshai, and it just stuck after that. *Zhena inherited her magical skills from her father's line, who were renowned for their skilled mages (A trait reflected further in her sister, Liuna). *She's actually about 26, due to partially raising Drask and Fleora in the Fae realm, where time runs differently to Gielinor. Category:Characters Category:Sicarius Category:Humans Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Female